dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Exodus
|date release = May 30th, 2019|other = None|tz = Late Afternoon|jumps = 0|falls = 1|teleportations = 0|teleportation = 1|u-turns = 0|previous = The Halloween Puzzle|next = The Alone - Alan Walker}} Soundtrack and gameplay Soundtrack The song starts with 4/4 and 3/4 time switching alternatively each bar, but the second part is done in 6/ 8 time signature (We know this because the accent) Gameplay Difficulty * The awkwardly designed camera angles may distract you. * The path is kind of wide, so you don’t need to worry too much. * On some smartphones, the level might be lag due to amount of debris and moving parts. Strategy * As the path is slightly wide, the safest way is to listen to the rhythm. * As always, ignore all of the distracting decorations. * If your smartphone lags during the shaking camera parts, try to track the line as best as you can. ** Otherwise, just turn down the visual settings. * After the part with the burning bush, you’re supposed to land on the water & turn it into blood. Due to water normally being an obstacle, this might confuse you for the first time. Trivia * This is the first level to take inspiration from a religious source, heavily inspired by the Book of Exodus from the Bible, using the story of Moses as the central theme. ** 1-20% - Egypt starts to rise into power and flourish. ** 25% - Moses sees a burning bush. There, Moses meets God, who gives out a message, to lead the Israelites out of Egypt from being discriminated. God sends out Aaron. ** 25-40% - After Pharaoh declines Moses and Aaron to let the Israelites out of Egypt, God turns the Nile to blood. ** 40-60% - God sends out multiple plagues to Egypt, including one that would "rain" fire and kill all the livestock. ** 80-85% - God and Moses splits the Red Sea apart, letting the Israelites cross safely. ** 90-100% - The Israelites camp out on a mountain, seeking refuge. * This is the fourth level in which the line can run on water without being an obstacle or a deathtrap. ** Other levels include The Earth, The West, and The Ugly Duckling. * This level is from the same designer of The Ocean. * At the beginning of the level, the camera position resembles The Easter. * This level uses similar elements of past levels: ** The flaming rocks and arrows are similarly designed from The Legend of Assassin. ** Much of the rocky landscape is similarly designed from The West. ** The central setting is in Egypt, as is with The Cathedral (Rock Remix). * This is yet another level where you can see humans; in this case, 2D models & statues. * This is the ninth level done in 3/4 time signature. ** First being The Mountains followed by The Chinese Garden, The Sailor's Tale, The Christmas Eve, Dream of Sky, Dream of Sky color, The Ugly Duckling, and The Cathedral (Rock Remix). * This level & the Rolling Sky 2 level Death Book released around the same time. They also share an ancient Egyptian theme. * At the very end, while traveling through the pyramid, the line will fall down an invisible hole. Percentage Markers *The 10% marker is on the wall after the statue. *The 20% marker is on a wooden block in the camp site area after the first crown. *The 30% marker is on a pyramid pillar during the lake part. *The 40% marker is on the arch entering the town after the water part. *The 50% marker is on a torn blurry tent during the village part. *The 60% marker is on a green patch of grass after the village part. *The 70% marker is to the left of the path after the falling pillars part, when you see the horses running. *The 80% marker is in large text before the rising water part. *The 90% marker is to the right of the path after the rising water. A rock will fall on it. You'll notice it's a little too far from the 80% marker. *The 100% marker is not shown but the let the tree infront of the pyramid represent the location of the 100% marker. Category:Levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Levels released in 2019 Category:Levels with Vocals